Mon Calamari
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Mŏn Căl-ä-mär’-ē | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Amfibieën | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,30 tot 1,80 meter | leeftijd = >80 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Mon Calamari | gesproken = Mon Calamarian | geschreven = Mon Calamarian | kolonies = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance }} De Mon Calamari, ook wel Mon Cal of Calamarians genaamd, waren een intelligent en veelzijdig amfibieachtig species afkomstig van de planeet Mon Calamari (Dac genaamd in Mon Calamarian). De Mon Calamari speelden een cruciale rol in de overwinning van de Rebel Alliance op het Galactic Empire. Fysiologie Mon Calamari waren gemiddeld 1,70 meter groot. Ze hadden vliezen tussen hun vingers en tenen die volledig aangepast waren aan leven in het water. Mon Calamari hadden grote hoofden met lange schedels met grote waterige ogen. Ze konden hun ogen onafhankelijk van elkaar gebruiken en veel meer details en lichtschakeringen zien dan bijvoorbeeld Mensen. Hun lichaam was hier en daar bezet met bepantsering. Dit was bijvoorbeeld het geval voor de voorarmen en de dijbenen. Hun huid was meestal gevlekt en zalmkleurig maar kon ook groen, rood, paars of blauw zijn. Mon Calamari uit de poolregio hadden een witte huid. Net zoals andere amfibieën werden Mon Calamari oorspronkelijk als visjes geboren met kieuwen. Als ze ouder werden, ontwikkelden Mon Calamari sterke longen die hen in staat stelden om zeer lang onder water te blijven. Net als andere amfibieën moesten Mon Calamari hun huid regelmatig vochtig maken. Vrouwelijke Mon Calamari waren iets tengerder van gestalte dan de mannelijke exemplaren en hadden borstvorming. Cultuur Mon Calamari waren een idealistisch en zachtaardig species dat hun thuisplaneet Dac deelde met de Quarren. De Mon Calamari waren in het algemeen een zachtaardig volk dat een optimistische kijk had op het leven en droomde van een leven tussen de sterren die zij poëtisch ‘de eilanden in de galactische oceaan’ noemden. Ze vonden dat intelligent leven orde moest schepen uit chaos en naar harmonie moest streven. Mon Calamari waren gedreven in wetenschap en in kunstvormen als muziek en literatuur. Mon Calamari spraken en schreven Mon Calamarian. thumb|left|250px|Witte Mon Calamari uit de poolregio Ze stonden echter ook bekend voor hun concentratie- en doorzettingsvermogen. Eens een Mon Cal een beslissing had genomen, kwam hij of zij daar zelden op terug. Zij zetten zich vaak in voor hopeloze missies of doeleinden die gewoon niemand anders wilde realiseren. Mon Calamari hadden respect voor de natuur en gebruikten verschillende dieren in hun samenleving. Zo reden de Mon Calamari Knights op Keelkana’s. Mon Calamari werden ook geroemd om hun technische capaciteiten. Ze waren bijzonder bekwaam in het bouwen van apparatuur, voertuigen en schepen voor om het even welke omgeving. Zo werden de funderingen voor de Echo Base op Hoth gebouwd door de Mon Calamari smokkelaar Salmakk. Mon Calamari ontwerpen waren altijd sterk organisch van uiterlijk. Hun schepen waren bijzonder complex gebouwd in de gigantische Mon Calamari Shipyards. Zo was elk schip uniek en aangepast aan de fysiologie van de Mon Calamari. Hun schepen werden gebruikt als grote passagiersschepen door bekende bedrijven. Mon Calamari waren vertegenwoordigd in de Galactic Senate, al dan niet samen met een Quarren Senator. Mon Calamari waren vredelievend van aard maar grepen naar de wapens indien ze zich bedreigd voelden. Dit had het Galactic Empire zeker en vast geweten. De Mon Calamari en de Quarren werden geleid door een King. Deze kon ofwel Mon Calamari of Quarren zijn. Ten tijde van de Clone Wars was men toe aan de 83ste koning van Dac. De Quarren thumb|right|250px|Kit Fisto brengt vrede tijdens de Clone Wars op Dac De Mon Calamari leefden samen met hun buren de Quarren in de oceaansteden te Dac. De Mon Calamari bevolkten de bovenste regionen van de steden terwijl de Quarren ondergronds en onder de zee bleven resideren. De relatie tussen de Mon Calamari en de Quarren is nooit optimaal geweest. Hun verdeelde mening tijdens de Clone Wars en de verovering van Dac door het Galactic Empire sneed diepe wonden in hun relatie. Toch bleef de samenleving goed draaien en waren beide species gelijk vertegenwoordigd in het bestuur en bleven ze samen streven naar een samenleving waar Quarren en Mon Calamari gelukkig kon zijn. Geschiedenis De Mon Calamari deden eerst aan cultivatie van de zeebodem en visboerderijen. Hun evolutie gebeurde eerst langzaam omdat ze zo moeilijk aan de nodige grondstoffen konden geraken om gebouwen neer te zetten. Dit veranderde toen de de Quarren ontmoetten die op de bodem van de oceaan leefden en gedreven waren in het delven van deze zware grondstoffen. De eerste ontmoetingen verliepen echter desastreus. De Quarren vielen hun buren aan maar de Mon Cal waren technologisch verder geëvolueerd en dreven de Quarren bijna naar uitsterven. Rond 1.500 BBY ondernamen de Mon Cal een gevaarlijk experiment om deze oorlogen te stoppen. Ze namen bijna een miljoen Quarren gevangen waarvan ze hun kinderen isoleerden van hun ouders en hen op een afzonderlijke plaats opvoedden en cultuur leerden. De Mon Calamari hoopten dat de Quarren hun primitieve aard zouden verliezen en wilden helpen om een samenleving op te bouwen. Uiteindelijk zou het experiment slagen en de basis leggen voor de verdere samenwerking tussen beide species. De gouden tijd voor de samenleving van de Mon Calamari brak aan. De Mon Calamari hadden de ideeën en de filosofieën, de Quarren de werkkracht en de materialen. Samen richtten ze de gracieuze Floating Cities op die het landschap van Dac sierden. Deze steden waren een voorbeeld van de uitstraling van hun samenleving met talloze repertoires van kunst, muziek en literatuur. Zo was het Squid Lake van Mon Calamari oorsprong en werd de dans uitgevoerd door Mon Calamari dansers en danseressen. Ondanks hun samenwerking bleven er grote verschillen bestaan. De Mon Calamari waren dromers die al snel de ruimte bereikten en andere species ontmoetten, terwijl de Quarren liever een geïsoleerd bestaan leidden. De Mon Calamari en de Quarren kregen vertegenwoordiging in de Galactic Senate welke zij soms samen uitvoerden. Rond de Invasion of Naboo had Dac een Quarren delegatie in de Senate met Senator Tikkes. Nadat Tikkes was overgelopen naar de CIS, was Meena Tills de Mon Calamari Senator die samen met de Quarren Tundra Dowmeia Tikkes’ plaats innam. thumb|left|250px|Mon Calamari Council in de Clone Wars De Clone Wars verdeelden Dac. De meeste Mon Calamari steunden de Galactic Republic en de meeste Quarren volgden het voorbeeld van Tikkes en stichtten de Quarren Isolation League. In de Battle of Mon Calamari moest Kit Fisto orde op zaken komen stellen met hulp van de Mon Calamari Knights die op Keelkana’s streden. Toch waren er ook Mon Calamari die zich lieten overhalen om te strijden voor de CIS zoals de geëerde strijder Commander Merai. Daarna volgde er opnieuw een conflict na de dood op King Yos Kolina en de Quarren die weigerden om troonopvolger Lee-Char te aanvaarden als de nieuwe leider van Dac. De Quarren hadden CIS gezant Riff Tamson erbij gehaald, maar al snel werd duidelijk dat Dooku en Tamson enkel Dac wilden regeren en geen rekening hielden met de Mon Calamari, maar evenmin met de Quarren. Lee-Char kon de Quarren en de Mon Calamari herenigen met hulp van de Jedi, de Galactic Republic en de Gungans. De Clone Wars verdeelden Dac maar in de Galactic Senate bleven de Quarren en Mon Calamari samenwerken. Senator Meena Tills behoorde tot de Delegation of 2000. Bij de opheffing van de Galactic Republic en de start van het Galactic Empire werd de vrees van de Mon Calamari werkelijkheid. Het Galactic Empire zag hen als perfecte slaven en arbeiders. Dac werd bezet doordat de ontevreden Quarren het Planetary Shield hadden uitgeschakeld. Zowel Quarren als Mon Calamari werden ingezet als slaven. Langzaam kwamen de Mon Cal in opstand maar als reactie vernietigde het Empire drie van hun steden. thumb|right|250px|Ackbar aan boord van Home One Toen was de maat echt voor de vredelievende Mon Calamari. Ze spanden samen met de Quarren en de pas opgestarte Rebel Alliance grepen ze naar alle mogelijke wapens en verdreven ze het Galactic Empire van Dac. De Mon Calamari en de Quarren hadden opnieuw samengewerkt maar de laffe daad van de Quarren werd niet vergeten door de Mon Calamari. De Mon Calamari besloten om de Rebel Alliance te vervoegen als één van de eerste niet-menselijke species. De eerste contacten dateerden van rond de Battle of Yavin onder invloed van Ackbar, een voormalig slaaf die door de Rebel Alliance was gered van het Galactic Empire. Uiteindelijk sloten de Mon Calamari zich aan bij de Rebel Alliance waar zij al snel aanzien werden als de ziel van de Alliance. Met hun enorme MC80 Mon Calamari Cruisers hadden zijn de broodnodige capital ships die de Alliance ontbrak om de strijd aan te gaan met de Star Destroyers. Tijdens de Battle of Endor leidde Ackbar de Rebel Alliance naar de overwinning. De inzet en de strijdwapens van de Mon Calamari bleken cruciaal in de overwinning. Bekende Mon Calamari thumb|right|250px|Mon Calamari Officers thumb|right|250px|Mon Calamari danseres *Admiral Ackbar *Senator Meena Tills *Nahdar Vebb *Prince Lee-Char *King Yos Kolina Achter de Schermen *Calamares betekent inktvis in het Frans en Spaans *West End Games ontwikkelde de eerste achtergrond voor de Mon Calamari maar die moest worden aangepast met informatie uit de prequels tot een nieuwe eenvormige achtergrond. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Lair of Grievous **Grievous Intrigue **Water War **Gungan Attack **Prisoners Bron *Mon Calamari in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *Alien Encounters *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Star Wars: Republic – Comics *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds category:Amfibieën category:Mon Calamari category:Sentients